


All The Proof She Needed

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Beware the Batman (Cartoon), DCU, DCU (Animated), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce said Dr Burr wasn’t his type, Tatsu didn’t know he was serious. A man she didn't know had his arm around a sleeping Bruce. They were fully clothed and decent but a lot of indecent thoughts were going through her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Proof She Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene where Bruce tells Tatsu that Dr Burr wasn't his type.xD

Tatsu liked the rare moments that she didn’t have to drive Bruce around, train, or be the sidekick who never got a compliment on the good things she did. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy her coffee and her crossword puzzle in the breakfast nook in the kitchen. Until Alfred spoke.

“Tatsu?” Alfred called from behind the counter. “Would you mind bringing this to Bruce? I need to keep an eye on the oven. He’s in the trophy room, resting,” he set the tray down on the marble top. It had a fresh pot of tea, a small bowl of sugar and milk.

She sighed and got up. There was something funny about the tray and its contents. “Uh…where the cups?” she looked at Alfred, who was peeling some potatoes.

“I already brought up a pot a while ago,” he answered, “I thought Bruce might like a fresh pot,” he put the chopped potatoes in some water. “Go on, we don’t want that getting cold,”

She had gone from driver to sidekick to servant. What was next?

Quietly she made her way through the halls of the manor, down the familiar carpets to the trophy room. It was little suspicious that she and Bruce weren’t going anywhere that day, but she wasn’t going to complain. It was sort of a rest day for her.  

“Bruce?” she said as he entered the trophy room. “Alfred sent—” she gasped very audibly, almost dropping the tray.

There was a man she didn’t know in the room. And this man and Bruce were on a futon on the floor in front of the fire. The tables were pushed to the side, and the pot of tea from Alfred earlier had gone cold, and the crumpets with it were half eaten. Pillows were scattered everywhere and Bruce was sleeping. On top of this man Tatsu didn’t know. He was using this man’s chest as a pillow. And this man had his arm around Bruce. They were fully clothed and decent but a lot of indecent thoughts were going through Tatsu’s head.

“Shhh,” said the man.

“Mmmm,” Bruce stirred. He furrowed his brows and groaned before settling comfortably back into the man’s arms.

The unknown man pulled up the blanket over them.  Tatsu placed the tray on the nearest elevated flat surface and ran back to the kitchen. “Alfred!” she skidded into the counter. “Someone’s in there with him!”

Alfred chuckled. “I see you’ve met Mister Kent,”

“What? Who?”

“Mister Clark Kent,” Alfred continued stringing the beans. “I think it’s pretty obvious who he is with how you’ve found them,”

“What?!” she exclaimed. “He was flirting around with several women last night at that horrible party!” Tatsu frowned. She didn’t know if she should feel angry. Angry because the whole time Bruce had someone special, and he’d been going around with women clinging to his arms. Besides, when Bruce said Dr Burr wasn’t his type, she didn’t know he was serious!

“Mister Kent is well aware of Bruce’s escapades,” said Alfred as he strung one bean pod after another. “And he understands that Bruce is a member of high society, thus he has to keep up with what society wants and has to see,”

“Wait, what?” Tatsu gave Alfred a confused look.

“Clark is a reporter, Tatsu,” Alfred threw away the organic clutter on his counter and started chopping the bean pods in half. “He’s not a socially prominent person. Young Mister Kent hails from the farms of Kansas, and is a writer for The Daily Planet,” he handed her the day’s newspaper. The story on the cover was Clark’s.   

Tatsu skimmed the article, something about Lex Luthor donating a big amount of money to the electricity generators of Metropolis to stop the recent rotating blackouts. “I…” she looked at Alfred. “Thought he’d go for someone high profile,” she gave Alfred a guilty, crooked smile.

“I think you already know that Bruce is a very private person,” Alfred smiled back at her. “Bruce and Mister Kent care very deeply, and very much for each other, Tatsu,”

Tatsu blushed, thinking how serious Bruce’s relationship was with this man, and how deep his feelings were for him. Then she realized this was the first time she’d seen Bruce actually sleeping and getting some rest. And he looked very at ease and comfortable with him, and maybe that’s all the proof she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
